


are we there yet?

by aphoticdepths



Category: Planescape: Torment
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, can be set any time in the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: Resurrection can be tedious.





	are we there yet?

It was poison, this time, which meant that the party was in much more danger than they would have been if he was slain in combat. The group clustered together over the body waiting for the Nameless One to come back.  
  
"It ought to be time already."  
  
"It has been one minute fifteen seconds and twenty-eight point three milliseconds since Nordom's leader was terminated."  
  
Annah glared at Nordom, tail lashing. "He's pikin' dead, rattlebox, that's cause enough to worry."  
  
Morte rolled his eyes. "Listen, I enjoy listening to you pretending your hardest not to moon over the chief as much as anyone does, but if you're going to go through with this every time we have any free time...well, at least I've got some nice scenery to watch instead of trying to figure out how to play solitaire without any hands. Or cards. Does anyone have any cards?"  
  
Grace looked at him with interest. "I didn't know you knew how to play, Morte."  
  
"Well, I can if someone'll provide the hands." His eye bones contorted in something remniscent of eyebrows wiggling. Grace laughed, but there was no other reaction aside from Annah giving a somewhat automatic snort of derision. Dak'kon remained as stoic as ever, Nordom did not indicate he had even understood, and Ignus stared at the Nameless One's body with something like hunger. "Lady's tits, I'm wasted on you people."  
  
"We ought at least tae get that burnin' bastard away from 'im," Annah muttered. "Way 'e looks at him gives me shivers." Ignus did not react to her comment or look away from the body.  
  
"So _does_ anyone have cards?" Morte asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, not."  
  
"Damn." There was a silence that stretched on several moments too long.  
  
"Nordom," Grace asked politely, "how long would you estimate will his revival take?"  
  
"Estimating about four minutes, five seconds, six milliseconds, twenty-nine-"  
  
"Wonderful. It's even worse when they tell you how long you have to wait." Morte cast his eyes skyward. "Any of you up for a round of I Spy?"


End file.
